


He was being kind

by whitchry9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consequences, Fusion, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He convinced himself that because they didn't know what they were doing, that they shouldn't be punished like this. But he knows that's not true. <br/>Written for a prompt that wanted to see the Doctor Who quote being used in a Sherlock story, in any context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was being kind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt can be found here: http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/22393.html?thread=131658873#t131658873

They didn't know what they were doing when they did it. That's what he told himself anyway. Maybe it would let him sleep better at night.

Marcus looked back up at the man in the suit, who was still staring him down with an expression that made him want to cry. He hadn't cried since he was eleven and his father left, and he sure wasn't going to now.

 

The man glanced down at his umbrella, and Marcus didn't even know how he'd gotten that in the interrogation room. Weren't visitors supposed to be searched for that sort of thing?

 

The man spoke again. He spoke of the events that had taken place over the last three days, of the kidnapping and hostage situation. He spoke of Marcus' childhood, things he didn't even know were recorded, of events that only his closest friends knew about. The man spoke of secrets about Marcus, things he'd barely admitted to himself yet, and he did it all with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

 

And after he'd finished telling Marcus all those things, he moved on to telling him what was going to happen. That he would disappear, that everyone he knew would cease to remember him, that those he loved would be punished as well, because that's what happened to people who hurt Sherlock Holmes.

 

And really, how were they supposed to know it was Sherlock Holmes that they'd taken hostage? He'd only just gotten out of prison. He wasn't up to date on the current state of amateur crime solving in London. The man wore a ridiculous hat even. How were any of them supposed to know that this man, this ridiculous man, was so important?

 

He kept telling himself that, like it would make it any easier. Like it would pass as an excuse in front of this man who may as well be god.

 

Quin folded, of course he did. He was just a kid. They shouldn't have expected any more from him than what he'd already given. Honestly, Marcus was surprised at how long he lasted under the eye of this man.

He didn't know how Adrian did. He probably didn't speak, didn't make eye contact, barely even blinked. That was just the sort of guy he was.

 

But Marcus, he had enough self preservation to look ashamed as the man tore into him. He looked ashamed as the man detailed his limited future, where he would not see the light of day for a long time. Marcus questioned the severity of the punishment for the nature of the crime, but he didn't say anything. He knew that would only be foolish. He only sat quietly as the man calmly and carefully tore him apart.

 

He was moved shortly after to the facility he was told would be his home for the foreseeable future. And his last thought, before the door was closed, and the world was lost to him, was that _he didn't raise his voice. That was the worst thing. That he'd never raised his voice._

 

That was why the man, that Sherlock Holmes, had tried to leave, to run away quietly rather than being rescued. He was being kind.

 


End file.
